


Breathe Into My Skin and Tell Me You're Alive

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Fingerfucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, This started off as porn with feelings but the last part is d/s overtones with praise kink abound, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Another oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy?Summary: Arthur nearly loses his lovers, Hosea Matthews and Dutch Van der Linde, in an almost failed robbery. Unable to calm down from the events, Hosea and Dutch show Arthur how much they're alive.





	Breathe Into My Skin and Tell Me You're Alive

Standing out by the perimeter of the camp, Arthur felt his blood still pumping from the heist they pulled a week ago. Everything was going well till it wasn’t, and Hosea and Dutch were nearly killed in the escape. Nearly lost the two men who raised him, the two men who turned into lovers that he loved with all his heart. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost both men. Probably lose his entire self in front of the gang if the two died. Although that probably wouldn’t surprise his fellow gang members. It was no secret in the gang the three were involved with each other. And it wasn’t a secret to the law either. Several times law enforcement had tried to set up a trap against the gang using the three leader’s ‘unnatural’ love for each other against each. It never worked.

Gripping the repeater tighter, Arthur tried to wrestle the thoughts away from his mind. He was on watch, something he never viewed as being below his station. And his lovers both knew being on watch often settled down his protective feelings for the gang as a whole, and not just them alone. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, Arthur growled lowly trying to focus on his job. He was supposed to be guarding and watching for the law so his family didn’t get hurt. However, as time passed, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on watching for the unwanted, and easier to focus more on Hosea and Dutch. 

By all logic, he _knew_ the two were alive and back in camp, but his blood wouldn’t settle down. And he half a mind to turn heel, walk back to camp, nestle in the arms of whoever would hold him, and hope that both of them would stroke his hair and tell him it was alright. But the other half of his mind protested reminding him of his duties. They both would be so displeased if he left his post to come crawling to them and allowing anyone unwanted into camp. The last thing he wanted to do was draw the anger of either man. So he stayed at his post till he heard footsteps crunching the leaves behind him.

“Morgan,” Bill greeted dressed in a rolled-up white sleeved shirt and beer-stained tan pants, with a repeater resting against his shoulder. “Dutch and Hosea wanted me to come take your place. They,” he paused to inspect Arthur’s posture and expression, “said you’d probably need a break, and I agree. You’re hot under the collar still from last week. Go be with them.” He finished gently pushing Arthur away from his post.

“Alright.” Arthur allowed Bill to push him away. “But you call if you need help,” Bill grunted making a shooing gesture as he took Arthur’s previous position. Sighing to himself, Arthur trudged his way back to camp. Was it so obvious to everyone that he was still reeling from the last big heist? That he’d been scared half out of his wits at the sight of both his lovers being nearly killed? Judging by the few stares, and the apparent emptiness of camp, he was getting, he’d say yes, it was obvious to everyone. Letting out another sigh, he returned the repeater to where the ones used for watch were before striding towards his tent shared with Dutch and Hosea.

Opening the flap, he was greeted by the sight of the two, their foreheads pressed together, and no doubt talking about him. Stepping in, and letting the flap fall shut, Arthur watched as his two lovers pulled apart, faces etched with sly grins while slowly walking towards him. Swallowing, he watches Hosea and Dutch take each of his arms pulling him to the shared bedrolls. “Hosea, Dutch.” He greeted as casually as he could, body burning from just being touched by their fingertips. The effect these two had on him was indescribable.

Smiling, Dutch pulls him onto his lap, and Arthur rests his head into the crook of Dutch’s neck. “Arthur,” he whispered, pressing kisses to his hair, “still wound up from last week? Don’t think we didn’t notice the tension in your shoulders every time you looked at us.” Dutch ran one of his hands through his hair while the other entwined itself with both Hosea’s. Snuggling closer to Dutch, and relishing in the touch, Arthur wasn’t sure how to respond. How could he speak of the fear in his heart when he saw Hosea shot from his horse, and Dutch shot during the heist. How could he speak of the nightmares in his sleep showing him his life if he lost the two most important people in his life?

Feeling Arthur tense from whatever he was thinking, Dutch pulled the younger man closer to his chest while rubbing his back soothingly. Sharing a look with Hosea, Dutch resumed pressing kisses to Arthur’s head while the other man rose to grab some things they kept around. It was clear to the older men Arthur needed a break from himself, from whatever he was seeing in his head. And they both knew the perfect idea to give their beloved Art the ability to relax. They couldn’t have their lover stressed over something that happened over a week ago, and they were currently safe from the danger it had presented. The law wouldn’t find them hidden away in the dense woods miles and miles away from the town they had robbed.

“Up,” Dutch commanded guiding Arthur to stand in front of him. “You trust us, right, pretty boy?” He inquired rubbing his thumb over Arthur’s lips who relaxes into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. If anyone else called Arthur by that name, they would have been thoroughly punched into the ground. One of their newest members had learned that the hard way, and it had taken Dutch, Hosea, John, and Bill to pull Arthur from the man. Only Hosea and Dutch could call him ‘pretty boy’ and walk away faces unharmed. 

“Yes, Dutch.” Arthur replied opening his eyes to gaze lovingly, and every other emotion he felt for the other man, into Dutch’s eyes. “With my life.” Even though the two knew Art would do anything they asked of him, neither man would even think about doing that would severely injure their beloved Art. They wanted to give him pleasure more than they wanted to give him pain or worse.

“I know, Art, but I like to ask.” Dutch murmured back before pressing his lips to Arthur’s pouring every emotion he could into the kiss. He wanted Arthur to know how much he valued and loved him, how he wanted to make Arthur feel secure in both Dutch and Hosea, and show him how alive Dutch was with each touch, kiss, and bite. 

Groaning into the other man’s lips, Arthur pressed closer to Dutch trying to grab every taste he could, and he felt almost love-drunk on the single kiss alone. Dutch’s hand slide from his hair to his ass squeezing when they reach their target earning a rumbling moan from Arthur’s chest. 

He hears Hosea softly chuckle at the sight of them. There’s no doubt in Arthur’s mind that the oldest man enjoys the sight of Dutch and Arthur going after each other in a battle of wills that Arthur always lost. It was no secret that Arthur always willingly lost in any show of sexual dominance. The youngest man of the group enjoyed being used too much by both of them to properly care about pushing back. But every once in a while, Arthur would lose himself in a sense of love drunkenness and lust and push back against Dutch, never Hosea. Hosea owned both of them, and the two of them knew it. Dutch and Arthur were both submissive to him, but Arthur was submissive to both of them.

Something squeezes in Arthur’s chest, and he rips away from Dutch to capture Hosea’s lips greedily. The recent event has boosted his confidence temporarily to press a bruising kiss to Hosea who grunts in approval before slowly whittling it down to something tender and soft. A pleased hum rumbles from Dutch’s chest watching the two go after each other, even though Hosea has wrestled Arthur back into a tender kiss.

Grinning, Dutch pulls Arthur away who whines making the other two laugh softly. “So needy,” Dutch whispered before kissing Hosea who eagerly returns his bruising kiss before settling him down into a tender kiss as well. Arthur can feel his cock hardening in his pants at the sight. Dutch and Hosea are opposites in so many ways, yet they mix so well. And God does Arthur love them both fiercely. He would do anything for his lovers, even die if he had too, but he hoped it would never come to that.

The two retreat from the kiss to turn their attention on him, both men’s eyes landing on his growing erection with half-smiles. It’s uncanny the way the two seem to read each other’s mind and know exactly what they’re going to do to him. Arthur, however, almost doesn’t care; in fact, he loves it when the two come together because when they do, he knows he’s in for a world of pleasure that only the two men that have stolen his heart can give him. But the smiles Hosea and Dutch are giving him are almost predatory forcing Arthur to swallow hard. The sensation of being prey caught in a trap almost overwhelms him, and he feels the need to fall to his knees and allow the hunters to devour him as they pleased.

Slowly, the hunters — his hunters — step towards him, twin grins plastered on their faces, and Arthur’s breathing quickens with each step closer. He’s been caught in their trap for years now, and Arthur knows damn well there isn’t any escaping it. Not that he would want to escape the gorgeous trap his lovers made. Arthur is theirs till the end of time, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

A soft gasp escapes him feeling Dutch’s hand palm his cock through the material of his pants. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had missed Dutch inching his way closer to Arthur’s growing erection. “Sh-shit.” Arthur whimpered. They haven't been able to touch each other in weeks from moving from camps, to being on the run, and letting Hosea and Dutch heal from last week’s event. Each rub and grab of Dutch’s hand brings him closer to his knees, but Hosea’s there to catch like him always. Letting his head roll back onto the man’s shoulder, Arthur can’t contain his breathy gasps with each touch of Dutch’s hands, killer’s hands. Hands that shouldn’t be as soft as they are now.

“Almost undone already, pretty boy?” Hosea whispers into his neck leaving biting kisses and earning more groans from Arthur’s mouth. “Have we been neglecting you too much lately?” Shaking his head no, Arthur thrusts his hips into Dutch’s hand making his lovers chuckle. His body is on fire, and he needs the relief on his lovers can bring him.

“No, he’s always needy, remember? Plus, we have been healing.” Dutch replies gazing at the two fondly. “He makes such a pretty sight like this.” A whine escapes his mouth when the hand at his crotch disappears leaving him feeling hollow. Smiling, Dutch rubbed his cheek and hushed him. “Soon, Arthur, soon.” He promised sneaking a glance at Hosea.

“We want to tell you what we have planned, pretty boy.” Hosea smiles wickedly at Dutch who returns it with his wicked smile. “Dutch and I think you could use some time to wind down, and relax. Not have to focus on keeping all safe on those board, strong shoulders of yours, don’t we, big cat?” Hosea purred while his hands wander Arthur’s stomach and chest. Arthur swears he’s love-drunk on their touches alone.

“We do indeed, sweet fox.” Dutch agrees moving closer to nip at Arthur’s neck. “Know what we’re going to do you? Gonna tie you up, blindfold you, and bite, kiss, lick, suck and fuck every bit of you we can our hands on.” A shiver goes down Arthur’s back, and straight to his dick. The idea of being so easily used by them has him turned on, and Arthur finds himself eagerly awaiting the idea. “You like that idea, don’t you?” Dutch hummed before leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder.

“Yes.” Arthur wheezed out pliant in Hosea’s arms. “Please. Please.” He whispered out hoarsely, a warm feeling settling into his chest. Arthur wants to be thoroughly used by his lovers, and no matter how many times they gang up on him, he wants to be nothing more than an obedient toy for them to play with. “Use me.” He begs and soft laughter echoes around him.

“Anything for our favorite Arthur,” Hosea whispers nipping at his ear lobe sending a shiver down Arthur’s back. “But we also want you to know we’re alive and with you, Art. And that we’re never going to leave you. It’d take the Devil himself to tear us away from you, okay?” He lets his hands slide up and down Arthur’s back soothingly, the actions nearly making Arthur melt from love.

“That’s right, Art. Never going to leave you anytime soon.” Dutch echoed kissing Arthur’s lips softly, another moan coming from their pretty boy. “Let us show you how alive we are, Art.” Nodding to Hosea, he gently ties his bandana around Arthur’s wrists while Hosea slips his scarf around Arthur’s eyes. “Not too tight, Art?” He inquired softly inspecting their lover who shook his head ‘no’. “Good.” 

Gently, he guides Arthur back to the middle of their tent. Hands bound in front of him, and eyes hidden by cloth, Arthur makes one of the most beautiful sights Dutch has seen; a thought shared by Hosea if his appreciative gaze was anything to go by. Hosea smiles at him moving to grab the lube they keep on hand. Dutch can’t help but return the smile, his heartwarming at the sight of his other lover. How he’d get so lucky with these two? He didn’t know.

Raking his hands down Arthur’s chest, Dutch watches in francisation as Arthur’s muscles rippled under the touch, and the man’s breath caught in his throat. Slowly his hands wander further down to graze Arthur’s fully erect cock, and he revels in the small noise Arthur makes from his throat. “Beautiful,” He whispers taken in by the sight before him. “You’re art in human form, Arthur, you are.” The compliment has Arthur biting his bottom lip and blushing fiercely. 

“I’m not that much of a looker, Dutch,” Arthur breathed out, nervousness interlaced with his voice.

“Nonsense, Art,” Dutch shot back softly. “You are a visage to behold, isn’t he, Hosea?”

“You are, dear,” Hosea replied lube in hand as he took his place behind Arthur again. Pressing a kiss to Arthur’s neck, he went on, “Ruggedly handsome, our ruggedly handsome Arthur.” With a smile, Dutch watched the red on Arthur’s cheeks morph into a deeper red before pulling Arthur into another kiss eager to have more of Arthur’s taste on his tongue. Arthur is plaint under Dutch’s mouth eagerly allowing the man to take control.

Pulling away from Art’s mouth, Dutch starts kissing down his jaw, to under his ear before kissing a line down his neck. He loves the taste of Arthur’s skin just as much as he loves the taste of Hosea’s. They’re both beautiful men and Dutch is still confused about how he lucked out in two wonderful lovers. With a groan slipping from his mouth, Dutch sucks on the junction between Arthur’s neck and shoulder loving the wanton moan that slips from Arthur. Of course, it also helps Hosea is working on Arthur’s other side.

Holding out his hand to Hosea, he lets the man pour some lube into his hand while his other slides up and down Arthur’s muscular chest. Grinning at Hosea again, Dutch lets the lube-free hand lightly brush one of Arthur’s nipples while the other hand grasps Arthur’s cock and slowly tugs. “Sh-shit!” Arthur cried thrusting into Dutch’s hand.

“Feel good, beautiful?” Hosea murmured into Arthur’s ear hands wandering Arthur’s backside.

“Yes, oh God yes.” Winking at Hosea, Dutch lowered himself to his knees until he was eye level with Arthur’s cock. “You two spoil — ah — me!” Arthur groaned out feeling a wet heat swallow his cock. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head feeling Dutch’s mouth wrapped around him. It’s rare for Dutch to go down on him like this, and it sends a million unspoken messages to Arthur whose world is slowly narrowing down to the feeling of Dutch’s mouth sucking him off. Legs shaking already, Arthur’s not sure how he can describe his feelings, and how wonderfully talented Dutch is at sucking cock. He wants to sing his praises but all he gets out are soft groans.

“Worth it,” Hosea whispered back coating his finger in the lube behind Arthur’s back while letting the man lean on him. “Extremely worth it.” Arthur can only respond with a groan, his brain is too focused on the feeling of Dutch sucking him off to properly respond. Smiling, Hosea kisses his neck again while slowly sliding his hand towards Arthur’s ass, and Arthur finds himself spreading his legs to allow Hosea access. Body humming with pleasure, Arthur tries to speak, to beg for Hosea to start finger fucking him, but he can’t, Dutch is simply to good at bringing him close to orgasm, and taking him away.

“Dutch!” Arthur whimpered rolling his hips lightly into Dutch’s mouth. A part of him wanted to take the opportunity to thrust into Dutch’s mouth, but he doesn’t want to upset or surprise the man. And before he can even dare to ask, a finger starts to probe his entrance making him whimper in need, and stuttering out Hosea’s name. 

There’s a kiss to the back of his neck, and Hosea whispers in his ear. “Go on, Dutch already agreed to allow to you fuck his mouth. This is about you, remember?” Groan slipping from his mouth, Arthur slowly thrusts into the waiting mouth, and a groan rumbles from Dutch’s chest in return. “Good boy. You’re doing so well for us.” Hosea praised slipping his first finger into Arthur’s hole. A soft whine escapes his throat at Hosea’s praise.

“Love you, Hosea, Dutch.” Arthur breathed out a warmth coiling in his stomach as he fucks Dutch’s mouth while being fingered by Hosea. He could practically explode right now from the position he's in. Dutch hums around his cock and he feels Hosea slip another finger into him.

“We love you too, Art.” Hosea hums in his ear while scissoring Arthur’s hole with both fingers. More groans slip from his mouth, and Arthur turns his head to steal a kiss from Hosea who obliges him. Eagerly opening his mouth to allow Hosea full access, Arthur feels the need coiled in his stomach start to build to his boiling point. He’s getting close, something Dutch notices because his suction on Arthur’s cock tightens, and the man begins to take in more of him. Hands gripping his legs roughly, Dutch is relentless in his actions trying to draw the orgasm from Arthur.

Pulling away from Hosea’s mouth, he whimpered out, “Dutch, I’m gonna...!” Any attempt of finishing the sentence is silenced by his release pouring out of him. Every bit of him shaking as he starts to slow his thrusting in Dutch’s mouth. He’s going to have to find some way to pay back his lovers for spoiling him like this. In his orgasmic haze, Arthur notes Dutch is swallowing every drop of his seed, and Hosea has gone from two to three fingers in his ass, and that sends another wave of heat and pleasure down his spine. “Oh, God.” He croaked feeling Dutch slowly pull back from his cock.

“Feel good, pretty boy?” Dutch whispered back, hands moving from his legs to wander his stomach. All Arthur can do is nod weakly, he feels completely wonderful, but he wants more. He’s greedy when it comes to the two men he loves. Slowly, he leans forward towards Dutch who pulls him into a kiss while Arthur begins to fuck himself on Hosea’s fingers. There’s soft inhale from Hosea watching him, and another round of desire pools in his stomach. He loves these men so much.

“Think he wants more already.” Hosea grins while watching Arthur’s delicious ass bounce on his fingers. “What do you want, Art? Tell us, everything is open today for our special man.” The words have their desired effect, and he feels Arthur’s walls squeeze tighter on his fingers. Arthur pulls away from Dutch’s mouth panting.

“Wanna suck Dutch off. Want him to face fuck me.” Arthur begged letting his body fall forward, and his head landed against Dutch’s chest. Arms wrap around him, holding him, making him feel protected. “Want it bad.”

“You do enjoy sucking me off, don’t you?” Dutch inquired to Arthur who nodded furiously.

“Love it. Love being on my knees for you.” A loving smile appears on Dutch’s face whose hands move from Arthur’s chest to stroke his hair while glancing at Hosea. Pulling his fingers out much to Arthur’s dismay, he gestures for Dutch to go at it. A silent agreement passes between the two of them. They can’t deny their Arthur his wants.

“As you wish, Arthur. We can never deny you.” Dutch replied pressing another kiss to Arthur’s hair before the two of them guide him to his knees. A smile appears on the youngest’s face as he leans forward to rub his mouth against Dutch’s covered crotch greedily making Dutch laugh softly. “He’s hungry for it, Hosea,” Dutch comments watching, and enjoying, Arthur rubbing his mouth against his covered member. Reaching over Arthur, Dutch unties the bandana from his hands. “Here,” He whispered, “so you can use your hands if you want, but the scarf stays.”

“Yes, sir.” Shaking with excitement, Arthur frees the cock he’s been waiting to have in his mouth since this whole thing started, although while he enjoys having Hosea’s in his mouth from time to time, his preference is Dutch’s cock. For Hosea’s cock, Arthur prefers having it in his ass, and Hosea fucking him into the ground while he praises Arthur for taking his cock so well.

Lowering his head, Arthur licks an experimental trail up the shaft of Dutch's cock, delighting in the soft moan that slips from the other man’s lips. Dutch tastes wonderfully and Arthur’s not sure he’s ever going to get enough of it. Unable to help himself, Arthur licks another trail from balls to tip before nearly engulfing Dutch’s tip with his mouth making Dutch let his head fall back with a groan.

“Art’s very talented with his mouth, isn’t he?” Hosea questioned slipping a third finger into Arthur’s hole. The sight of one his lovers sucking the other off never fails to bring Hosea’s cock from half hard to fully erect. 

“He’s wonderful,” Dutch praised head still tilted back and mouth open. A rumbling groan erupts from Arthur’s chest at the praise making Hosea smile.

“Good boy,” He praised stilling Arthur’s hip to thrust his fingers in and out of the man’s wonderfully tight hole. Arthur groans around Dutch’s dick at the praise making both men smile. Pulling his fingers out, Hosea lines up the tip of his cock against Arthur’s hole letting Art feel what’s coming soon. Arthur pulls his mouth off Dutch seconds later to turn his head toward where he knew Hosea was.

“Hosea, please. Please fuck me. I’ve been such a good boy,” Arthur begged breathlessly. Meeting Dutch’s eyes, the two of them laugh softly before Hosea starts to slip his cock in earning another moan from him. With Hosea fully sheathed into Art’s hole, Dutch guides their lover’s mouth back to his cock. Happily, Arthur almost swallows Dutch in one swift movement.

Hosea observes Arthur before slowly moving his hips loving the moans that slip from his lovers. Running of his hands down Arthur’s back, Hosea leans forward to praise him. “Such a good boy taking our cocks in your mouth and hole. Our wonderfully good Arthur.” The long groan that slips from Arthur’s chest makes Hosea grin and thrust against Arthur harder. “Good boy,” He purred before looking at the sight of Dutch with his eyes glazed from Arthur’s mouth wrapped around his cock. “My good boys,” Hosea praised both of his lovers and grinning fox-like at their joined moans.

“Shit,” Dutch whimpered out when Hosea increased his thrusts against Arthur. Even from his angle, Hosea could tell Arthur simply had his mouth wrapped around Dutch’s cock and nothing more. He was letting the momentum of Hosea’s thrusts move him up and down Dutch’s cock. Hosea wanted more groans and cries from his lovers. It had been too long since Hosea had his lovers undressed and wanting, and instead of being completely gentle, he thrusted harder. They all needed release.

Growling, Hosea aimed his hips to hit Arthur’s sweet spot relishing in the cry from Arthur. “Dutch, thrust into his mouth,” Hosea ordered slamming into Arthur.

“Yes, sir,” Dutch slurred grabbing Arthur’s hair and thrusting up into the man’s mouth.

“Good boys!” Hosea praised through a moan relishing in the sounds from his lovers. “Doing so well for me. My good lovers. My good boys!” Another set of moans from his lovers reply to him, and all conversation gave way to the sound of skin on skin, and breathy gasps and moans. Arthur seems to be boneless in the middle and letting the two of them have their way with him. Letting and trusting his lovers to not hurt him unless he wants. It’s a beautiful sight, and Hosea can feel his release coming soon, so he knows that Arthur is extremely close and Dutch will be right after him.

“Come for me,” He orders watching the two. “Let me see my good boys lose control.” Arthur groans hips jerking as he comes untouched, spend dripping down onto the grass. Head rolling back, Dutch almost yells coming down Arthur’s throat who eagerly swallows Dutch’s load. The sight sends Hosea straight into his release painting the inside of Arthur’s walls with his spend. “Shit,” He breathes trying to steady himself watching Arthur pull himself off Dutch’s cock, and lets his head fall onto the man’s leg.

“That was so good,” Arthur mumbled into Dutch’s leg. “Thank you, I needed it.”

“Anything for our Art,” Dutch cooed running his hands through Arthur’s hair.

“Anything,” Hosea agreed slipping from Arthur and taking in the sight of watching his spend drip from his hole. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Art.” Getting up, Hosea walked over to where they kept a bucket full of water and rags. Handing one to Dutch, they meticulously cleaned Arthur before turning to clean each other with the same amount of thoroughness. Putting away the water and rags, Dutch and Hosea moved back to their fucked out lover; Hosea to Art’s left, and Dutch to his right. The scarf is taken from his head and thrown in some corner of the tent.

With a loving smile, Arthur curled against Hosea’s side and Dutch wrapped himself around Arthur’s backside burying his nose into Arthur’s hair. “I love you guys so much,” He said looking into Hosea’s eyes who smiled back. There’s a light brush of Hosea’s lips on his, and Hosea runs a hand down his side lovingly.

“We love you too, Arthur, so much,” Hosea replied love shining in his eyes. “Now sleep, we’ll wake you when dinner is ready, okay?” Yawning, Arthur snuggled tighter into Hosea’s side before slowly slipping into the embrace of sleep. “You good, Dutch?”

“Wonderful. Next time we should have me inside him, and you inside me. Have him like that. Bet he’d love it.” Hosea’s cock twitched at the idea.

“Sounds like a good plan. You should get some rest too.” Hosea moved his head to brush his lips against Dutch’s. Dutch lazily saluted him.

“Aye, aye Captain,” He replied cheekily before reburying his nose into Arthur’s hair and let sleep take him as well. Smiling at the sight of his resting lovers, Hosea presses a kiss to both men’s temple before allowing his body to rest.


End file.
